Code Lyoko: A new Friend and a Deadly Attack
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside
1. Early Morning Tricks

**Code Lyoko: A new Friend and a Deadly Attack**

By: Hell Boy 686.5

**Summary: **When a new girl comes to Kadic the gang immediately likes her. When they let her in on the secret of Lyoko XANA attacks. The attack is so devastating that Jeremie makes the new girl a file for Lyoko. To the gang's surprise she was an even better fighter than Ulrich was, but even with all of her skill's XANA had managed to over power her. Will the gang win and why is XANA so interested in this new girl?(Please note that this summary is only describing the first attack in the story) Read on to find out.Rated "T" for language

Chapter 1, Early Morning Tricks

Kadic High; 4:50 am, Ulrich & Odd's dorm

The sky was dark and everything in Kadic was quiet and inside of Ulrich and Odd's dorm room the two were deftly asleep in their bed's when a sudden knock on the dorm room door had awoken Ulrich.

Ulrich stood up, stretched, and yawned. Then he glanced over at the door and saw a note had been slipped under the door. He walked over, picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read it. It said;

Dear Ulrich,

I'm sorry I woke you this early but I had to tell you that I love you and how much I want to be with you. Meet me in Photography class in ten-minutes.

Love always; Your secret admirer

P.S: Come alone.

Hmm, I wonder who it could be that wrote this, Ulrich thought to himself. Shrugging he quietly put on a pair of black baggy jeans, a T-shirt, and a pair of sneaker's, and left the room. Walking quietly down the hall to the next floor he kept looking at the note.

Once he had went down the stairs to the next floor and was standing in front of the classroom door he had suddenly hesitated, and began wondering if it had been a trick. Ulrich shook his head and told himself to stop being foolish. Quickly he opened the door, walked in, and shut it quietly. "Okay, I'm here who wanted me?" Ulrich asks nervously.

A moment of silence passes and then Sissi walks out in her pink robe. "H-hi Ulrich." Sissi says equally nervous. "So it was you?" Ulrich says and turns to head out of the classroom.

"No wait let me explain."Sissi pleads and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Explain what, you thought that if you got me in here by myself you'd get laid." Ulrich says annoyed.

"Well yeah but you saw right through that. I-I'm sorry." Sissi says and turns her back to him. "Look don't you see I've got Yumi for that?" Ulrich asks calmly. With her back still turned to him she asks "What does she have that I don't?". Ulrich shifts and says "Well kindness for starters."

Then unexpectedly Sissi lets her robe fall to the floor revealing her naked body. Ulrich who's to startled to say anything just stands there with his mouth open. "...Take me Ulrich." Sissi demands and crosses over to the startled boy and places a long kiss on his mouth.

When she's finished she whispers into his ear "Take me right now or else I'll spread rumors about me and you being together." Sissi moved him over towards a long empty desk.Ulrich hesitates "Look I can't do it me and Yumi are together okay." Sissi's calm expression turns quickly to anger.

"What do I have to do to make you love me?" Sissi shouts. Ulrich crosses over to her "Look first of all I don't like you the way you like me. Second of all Yumi's the girl for me. And third of all even if I did like you I wouldn't fuck you, date you, or kiss you. You got that!" Sissi nods and angrily stomps out of the room. Ulrich sighs and he quietly exits the room and goes back to his dorm.

When he got back he quietly crept in and shut the door. Then he looked at the small digital clock across the room which was flashing "5:20", laid down, and fell asleep.

End Chapter


	2. The New Girl

Chapter 2, The New Girl

Kadic High; 7:30: Lunchroom

The sunlight shining in through the blinds had awoken Ulrich to a room without Odd, he again got up, stretched, and yawned. Then he walked out of the dorm room, down the stairs, past the vending machines, and into the lunchroom. After he got his lubrakfast he headed over to the table where his friends were sitting. "Hey guys what's up?" Ulrich says as he sits down with his tray.

"Nothing much." Odd says mischieviously. "Alright what's going on guys?" Ulrich asks in a concerned tone. "I should be asking you the same question." Yumi says angrily. "What are you talking about Yumi?" Ulrich asks surprised at Yumi's angry tone of voice. Yumi glares at him and hands him that days school newspaper which said;

**Kadic High News**

**By: Millie Tamara & Tamilia Hannen**

**  
****T**oday we interviewed Sissi Delmas and we came upon some startling news. "First of all as many of you may know that Ulrich waves off my advances, but what you don't know is that we've been going together for quite some time now. Second of all the Photography classroom is used for alot more than just showing student's how to develop photos." Sissi told us this in her own dorm room which came to us as a surprise seing as though no student except for her had ever been in it. Ms. Delmas also told us that their first kiss was in dorm 108 which was Ulrich & Odd''s dorm room. This information had been a shock to both of us seing as everyone had thought Ulrich was with eighth grader Yumi Ishiama. We had received several seemingly undoctered photo's of both of them on a date, locking lips along the shore, and the two holding hands in a loving manner.(Pictures on page 9)

"Wait you think this fuckin' garbage is true?" Ulrich asks angrily. "Don't you ever curse at me again you ass, and of course I believe it why would Millie and Tamilia lie?" Yumi says sternly. "They wouldn't but Sissi would! Maybe if I had did what Sissi wanted me to do so she could keep her mouth shut you'd never even know about this, and I'd have to stop seeing you altogether. How would you like that?" Ulrich says angrily, stands up, and walks away. "You think he was telling the truth?" Odd asks Yumi. "If he was I've just made a huge mistake." Yumi says and runs after Ulrich who was now out of sight.

Once Yumi had left Odd gets up and walks over to Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas "That was real cute Sissi getting Herb to make false pictures of you and Ulrich, and making up a fake story just so Yumi would get mad at him. So what'd you offer him that made him refuse you." Odd demanded. "Well that's really none of your bussiness." Sissi says in an irritated tone.

Jeremie now steps in "Oh I think it is our bussiness, unless you want your father to know what you've been up to." Sissi hesitates "I told him that if he made out with me then I wouldn't spread any rumors about him and me being together." Jeremie smirks "You know you shouldnt've tried that..." Odd shakes his head " 'Cause you knew he wouldnt've agreed to those terms anyway." The bell rings and the students all exit the lunchroom and they go to their classes.

Kadic High; 8:30, Ms.Hertz's classroom

Inside Ms.Hertz's classroom the students were all listening to a lecture on the "Periodic Table of Elements", when Jim had knocked on the door, and had motioned for her to come out of the classroom. Moments later she had reentered the classroom "Ahem, students we have a new student. So please respect her and make her feel right at home please welcome Ms.Mira Rosharo Li."

At that a girl about 4'6" with golden brown skin, shiny bluish black hair that made her look like a boy which was covered by a black fitted cap, and greenish blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a red jersey, blue baggy jean shorts, and black sneakers. When she stopped in front of the room you could see she had a number of tattoo's on her body. She had one on her right upper forearm which was a picture of a dragon, one on her left upper forearm which said 'Full Blooded Chinese', and another one on her lower right forearm that said 'Queen of Rock'. "Hi," Mira says shyly

"So Mira would you like to tell us a bit about yourself before you get settled in?" Ms.Hertz asks kindly. Mira nods and smiles "Sure, first I love music. I love to dance and sing. I've won every single track meet I've ever been to. I've got a few awards from dancing and singing competitions. My favorite color is green. I'm a vegetarian. I love dogs, rabbits, snakes, and spiders. I play basketball, football, baseball, and soccer. I'm an excellent bike rider and an excellent swimmer. I'm an exellent gymnast, and I play like a gazillion instruments."

The whole class breaks into applause and Mira takes a bow. "Well it seems that we're going to have another champion to represent the school in the upcoming school wide childrens olympics. You may take your seat Ms.Li." Mira nods her head and takes the empty chair next to Jeremie. "Now on to more serious matters, who can tell me what the Noble Gases are?" Faster than lightning both Jeremie's and Mira's hands go up.

"Well it seems that both Jeremie and Mira had their hands up at the exact same time. Mira would you like to answer the question?" Mira nods her head in response "The Noble Gases are Helium, Neon, Argon, Krypton, Xenon, and Radon." Mira says confidently. "Why that is correct Ms.Li. How would you like to come up and go head-to-head against Jeremie in a battle of the brains." Ms.Hertz says enthusiastically.

"Sounds like it'd give me a headache, but sure why not." The class laughs at Mira's remark except Jeremie who doesn't want to be shown up by a girl. Mira stands up and walks to the front of the room where a buzzer was set up in the middle of a desk . Jeremie follows suit and stands across from Mira.

Ms.Hertz clears her throat "First question what was Eisic Newton's most famous equation? Mira reaches out and hits the bell first "EMc2." she says confidently. "Correct. Question two what did Gregor Mendel discover when he crossbred short and tall pea plants?" Jeremie's sweat drenched hand hits the bell.

"He discovered that the offspring would be determined by their parents' dominant gene." Ms.Hertz nods in approval. "Question three, Where does the moon get its light?" Mira hits the bell and says "The moon gets its light from the reflected sun rays that shine on it thus giving it the appearance that it can produce light." The battle goes on and all in all Mira comes out on top. Ms.Hertz dismisses them and gives them page 432 to do for homework.

Kadic High; 12:50 : Lunchroom

Mira, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie are walking into the lunchroom when Sissi walks up to them. "Let's get one thing strait Ulrich's mine and you can't have him." Sissi says accusingly. Odd looks at Mira but she just smirks "Humph, I don't know who you think you are but 1. I don't go with him. 2. He's already taken. And 3. You don't wanna put your fingers in my face again. Got it." She demands. Sissi walks away angrily "Hey Mira you wanna come and sit with us?" Odd asks. Mira shrugs and nods her head, and then follows Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie to their table where Yumi was sitting.

The four of them walk over to the table and sit down. "Hi you must be Yumi," Mira says in a friendly tone. "Ulrich, "Odd, and Jeremie told me alot about you." Yumi smiles "And you are?" Mira giggles "Oh where're my manners I'm Mira," she says and extends her hand Yumi shakes her hand and smiles back. "Hey Jer' did you tell her about you-know-who and you-know-what yet?"

"No I didn't and I don't think I should." Jeremie says "Tell me what," Mira whines. "Okay, fine we'll tell you just follow us," Jeremie says as Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stand up. Jeremie and Co. leave out of the lunchroom and go outside to the bleachers.  
When they're all situated where nobody can hear them Jeremie says "We save the world all the time, from a supercumputer villain known as XANA."

"Right, and who exactly is this XANA?" Mira asks seriously. "Well," Jeremie begins "XANA's a computer program gone bad that want's to destroy the world." Mira grins "And where is this XANA," Mira asks cockily "Well he's actually here in the real world except he sends a series of attacks against the real world, via computers and other objects he sees to do his bidding."

"So in order to stop him we go to the virtual world known as Lyoko to stop XANA's attacks in the real world," Odd says smugly. "Well could you guys show me this Lyoko place," Mira asks and Jeremie nods "Sure I don't see the harm in it, besides I could make you a file for Lyoko. That way we'd be able to take down XANA easier." 

And Jeremie leads them away from the bleachers and towards the secret entrance to the factory.

(Well that's the end of chapter two how did you like it and oh yeah please note that I own Mira Rosharo Li, her bio, her look, and her personality but I don't own Code Lyoko, although I wish I did.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kadic High; 1:00: Forest

Jeremie led the gang over to their sewer entrance, making sure no one was looking they all go down into the sewer. "Hey Mira you got any transportation like a skateboard or a scooter," Odd asks as he, Yumi, and Ulrich pick up their skateboards. "Duhh, skate shoes," Mira responds taking out the small wheels under her shoes.

They all do the usual 'go to factory sequence', and take the elevator to the super computer room.

Once there Jeremie puts on his head phones and links up to the Lyoko file "Aelita this is Jeremie come in Aelita do you read me,"

Seconds later the pink headed elf like girl appears on the screen "Yes I read you loud and clear Jeremie, what seems to be the problem," she asks "Oh no problem I just wanted to introduce you to our newest Lyoko defender, Mira," the blonde headed computer whiz says blushing slightly at the virtual girls sudden appearance.

Aelita looked at the tomboyish girl standing next to Odd "Hello, I'm Aelita it's nice to meet you," At first Mira looks surprised then confused and then afraid "Ahhh, what the hell is that," she shouts clinging to Odd in fear. "That's Aelita our resident virtual inhabitant next to XANA, but she's on our side," Jeremie explains.

As Mira begins to loosen up Odd says "Are you okay," Mira flushes with red and let's go of him "Just keep your hands off of me," Odd sighs "Yeah whatever," he replies.

"Well if you're done flirting then let's get this virtualization file done shall we," Jeremie says turning from the super computer's screen. Grinning Mira nods and walks up next to Jeremie "So how do we do this virtualization file thing," Mira asks cluelessly. "Well I've already got your skin tone, size, and physical features downloaded, so all I need is a look or style if you will." he responds calmly.

"Well let's see," she says putting a finger to her lips "I got it, I want to have a red martial arts robe, the gi has black at the ends of the arms, a black sash, white knee length stockings, and black slipper like shoes." Jeremie types that all in and says "What about your hair and weapon(s)," he asks looking back at the teenage girl.

"Hmm, maybe my hair could be pulled back in a ponytail, but as for a weapon how about a pair of sai's," Jeremie grins and types the added features in "I've got your power covered so don't worry about that," Jeremie says typing in a few more calculations and commands. "What's my power," Mira asks curiously "Well that's a surprise for when we have a XANA attack, but until then just sit back and don't worry about it," the blonde says giving her a thumbs up.

Signing off of the computer Jeremie says "Come on lunch is almost over," and walks towards the elevator "Oh yeah Aelita keep me posted 'kay," Aelita blushingly nods and the five teens get back to the school.

Kadic High; 1:30: Computers

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Mira walked into the computer room talking about Mira's first place trophy's in track. "How did you get so good at running anyway," Ulrich asked as they sat down at the same table. "Well I was a gifted runner since I was seven, nobody could ever keep up with me during a race." Mira said grimacing. "You've been running since you were seven," Ulrich asked amazed at her talent.

"How long have you been doing gymnastics and sports for that matter," Jeremie asked putting in his word of conversation. "A little over five years, my brother's can't even keep up with me. I've got an awesome curveball, a powerful tackle, and a serious kick that can dish out the damage." she stops to take a breath. "I'm an angel in the water," she says grinning at her own confidence. "really light on my fight and a speed demon on a bike."

"Whoa now that is so awesome," Odd says which makes her blush fiercely "Can we talk about something other than me," she asks pleadingly to get out of Odds flirting advances. "Like what do you guys do for fun around here,"

"Well Jer's always on his laptop even if there's no XANA attack, Odd's always eating or making totally lame jokes," Odd cuts him off "Hey that's not true not all of my jokes are lame," he defends.  
"And you," she asks curiously "Me, I'm either playing soccer, in detention, or hanging out with Odd, Yumi or Jeremie," he says shrugging in disinterest "You forgot oggling over Yumi whenever you get the chance," Odd jokes.

Ulrich blushingly glares at his best friend "Shut up Odd,"

Mira giggles "It's okay I already knew you liked her when we went to lunch," Ulrich blushes again. "Have you ever made-out with her," she asks teasingly which causes Ulrich to blush even more. Then all of a sudden Aelita's face appeared on the monitor and Jeremie gasps. Lowering his voice to a whisper he says "What's wrong Aelita," in a worried tone. 

"XANA's activated another tower, I need you right away,"

The four teens gasp at this unexpected news.

_Bum-Bum-Bum, ohhh a cliff hanger what's going on and what's the disaster I'll let the disaster be decided by my reviewers. Just click that little blue button and send me a really dangerous XANA attack. The best one will be decided by my own unmanned jury who will not let me know the results until they are ready. Xiao for now, and I'll also mention your name in the thanks part of the story._


	4. Code Destroyer

_PLEASE READ! _

_A/N: Sorry I took so long everyone but I've been very busy. Just a change in Mira's appearance in both Lyoko and on earth she has a tattoo on her right hand with the numbers '4344', her appearance changes once again. She has a red ribbon like bandanna around her head. She had a red leather halter-top, tight red leather shorts, and a black leather belt with a red buckle. Knee high red leather boots, red fingerless gloves & arm bands on her upper arms. She had a black sai holder, that held two 17in. chrome sai's melted out of titanium, polished with chrome, engraved with 17 gold painted chinese symbols. Well on to the story sorry about the inconvenence._

**Chapter 4, Code Destroyer**

The factory; 2:00

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Mira all get to the factory in record time. Jeremie gets into the super computer chair and begins to go over the data. After a few seconds the computer whiz's face turns pale white.

"Guys this is so totally not good, XANA's planning to have the new Space Station crash right here inside the city. Which according to this bit of data can cause a radiation explosion which, well you get the idea," Jeremie says trailing off.

"You three get down to the Scanners asap, while I download your upgrade cards." Jeremie said and the three teens ran down to the scanners.

Seconds later Jeremie was loading up Ulrich, Odd, and Mira's Lyoko file "Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Mira."

"Virtualization," Jeremie finished by activating the virtualization sequence.

In Lyoko;

Ulrich, Odd, and Mira land in the Mountain region where Aelita was waiting for them, Aelita saw them and quickly ran over to them.

"Wow this place is awesome," Mira said.

"Right but don't get to comfortable there're monsters in here too," Ulrich says. "Hey Aelita what's going on and where's the tower?"

"Nothing yet but we should all be prepared for anything," Aelita answers.

In the Factory;

Yumi was briefed on what was going on, and went to the scanners.

"Scanner Yumi, Virtualization."

In Lyoko;

Yumi just arrived and ran over to join her friends.

_'Alright any sign of monsters and I'll let you... oh no we've got 20 hornet's, 15 roachsters, 6 blocks,_

_5 wolf's, 3 crabs, and 2 megatanks surrounding you. Be careful guys wolves can create 1 copy of themselves and fire fire balls from their mouths.' Jeremie warned._

"We've got it Jeremie just get the upgrades downloaded, alright." Mira said deflecting a laser with a sai.

Yumi pulls out her fan and throws it at a block, and it hit's its mark _'27 lifepoints left on it Yumi,'_

"Great," she says sarcastically but is bombarded with several laser blasts. Mira jumps in the way and thrusting her palm forward slowed down time.

"You okay Yumi," she asked as she helped her out of the way.

"Yeah, thanks." she responds.

_'Upgrade download complete Yumi your fan can now split in-half, Ulrich you can now create up to 5 duplicates that have hitpoints, and are able to attack, Odd you have unlimited arrows and you can now use bomb arrows; more effective laser arrows, Aelita you now can create barriers without health loss, and you have a weapon an unlimited supply of tsubute; metal high impacting discs. Good luck guys you'll need it.' Jeremie said._

The five Lyoko warriors run into the fray of monsters and begin testing out their new skills and/or weapons. Mira slowed down time and dodged several lasers, she threw a sai at both megatanks which destroyed them, and smiled when they whirred right back into her hands. Aelita trapped the wolves and their duplicates in an inescapeable dome, and bombarded them with tsubute until they were destroyed. Odd fired several bomb arrows at the hornets which caused a chain reaction and destroyed them all.

Ulrich triplicated into six and proceeded to take down the roachsters. Yumi went after two of the three crabs, and destroyed them easily. All that was left were 2 crabs and six blocks.

The five regrouped and viewed a strategic attack plan, suddenly three of the blocks froze Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. _'Mira the others have 63 life points left and are frozen for four minutes, try and protect them, but definitely keep Aelita safe.'_

"Alright Jeremie, augh." Mira tries to respond but an invisible force starts to take over her. "J-Jeremie w-what's going on I-I feel l-like a knife's stabbing me a t-thousand times?"

_'Uh, let me check,' Jeremie says with his fingers flying over the keyboard 'Oh no this is bad really bad,' he says._

"What is i-it," Maya groans.

_'XANA's trying to...'_

_to be continued_

_XANA's trying to what? Read on to find out. Thanks for r&r'ing everyone especially BubblyShell22, did you guys like the chapter? Just respond and can somebody r&r my other stories. Thanks everybody. Peace the Mexican Cholo HellBoy 686.5._


End file.
